


Everything Is You

by EightFiveEightFive



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Real Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EightFiveEightFive/pseuds/EightFiveEightFive
Summary: The news just keeps a coming





	Everything Is You

    

New York City 

Veronica was sitting at her home she shared with her two roommates when she got a call from her father. He was telling her that her grandmother. (his ex MIL) Just called and told  him about Leanne.  Ironically enough Leanne had died of alcohol poisoning in some shitty hotel outside of Barstow. Veronica's response was nothing short of glee and she answered simply with GOOD. 

It was right around that time that Keith was diagnosed with lung cancer. It was all made even more devastating by the fact that he never smoked in his life.

3 Months Later

Veronica quit school ,and her job and was settled back in Neptune. To help with Mars Investigations and to help her father at home. She could only be spread so thin so she hired a nurse to be at home with Keith. While she kept her father's business from collapsing into the ground.  She knew that her coming back was not what he wanted for her

She started drinking after the first round of chemotherapy and her father knew it , he could smell it on her but he never said a word. Maybe because he didn't want her to have yet another thing to blame Leanne for. Maybe because he regretted having her with someone predisposed to alcoholism . All she knew was at this point all she cared about was the booze she drank to cope with the reality of her father's upcoming death.

She knew after that second failed round of chemo that he was done, he smiled though ,every single time she was around him. She didn't know how he did it, how he could still look at her after all that she did. To him to, herself to everyone who ever tried to get close to her.

The night he died she fell asleep holding his hand, she woke up and saw he had a smirk on his face and if she didn't feel his cold dead hand grasping hers she would have sworn he was alive. 

The Funeral

August 2017

How do you make funeral arrangements for someone like Keith Mars ,it was beyond insane and she couldn't understand why she didn't  plan for this sooner. 

She went through his rolodex and phone and called anyone that he still was on good terms with. She was now dipping into her savings but it would be all worth it because she would make this funeral his last hoorah.

She paid for his obituary to run in the newspaper on Friday and maybe it would help her to see others who cared about him affected by this tremendous loss like she was.

His funeral was set for the following Sunday and she couldn't fucking wait. She would respectively mourn her father and then proceed to get shit faced and hopefully black out before the rest of her world bottomed out.

The Beginning Of The End

She decided to close shop at Mars Investigations for good, made arrangements for his house to be put on the market. Forwarded all the calls to the machine at home and decided she was ready.

She didn't feel like waiting for the inevitable to come  so she called a cab and went downtown. Where she could just sit and drink and be left alone. She actually considered writing her suicide note on the bar napkin out of sheer boredom.

Boy did she pick the wrong place for  a drink ,because as she was getting up to use the restroom she was almost knocked on her ass by the one and only Dick Casablancas. 

Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck my life.

She subconsciously looked down at what she was wearing. Her dad's old BOC  (Blue Oyster Cult) shirt on and a pair of  Black denim shorts and her converse. She looked like shit and she knew it and he knew it. She didn't care she adjusted herself and smirked at him and walked to the restroom. 

By the time she was done hyperventilating in the ladies room she decided to pay her tab and walk home. Again the universe had it's own plans for her and she was fucked once again. When she exited the bathroom there waiting for her in the flesh was Logan fucking Echolls with the most pathetic expression on his face that made her want to wretch.

"What do you want Logan?"

"Cliff emailed me a week ago and told me about your dad, I've left you messages , and emails Veronica"

"I don't need anything from anyone, i dont have the energy nor patience to listen to you go on about how much you care" 

And with that she was out of the bar, she lit a cigarette and was on her way towards her house for the night after all she needed her sleep for tomorrow. She needed to be present one more day for this shot show and then it would be all over.


End file.
